DESCRIPTION (adapted from Applicant(s abstract): Autism is a complex behavioral disorder manifesting in infancy or early childhood, although its origin may be genetic or prenatal. Its clinical presentation is characterized by impairments in social interaction and communication, and by repetitive, stereotyped behaviors. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) / National Center on Birth Defects and Developmental Disabilities have awarded a series of multi-year cooperative agreements to states or their designated entities to establish autism surveillance programs, Autism and Developmental Disabilities Research and Epidemiology CADDRE. Currently there are 6 funded CADDRE sites and 7 funded ADDM sites. The purpose of this cooperative agreement, with CDC, is for the Michigan State University Data Coordinating Center (MSU-DCC) to serve as a data coordinating center for a multicenter study to support surveillance data and research data management related developmental disabilities, such as Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) and other Developmental Disabilities (DD). The MSU-DCC in partnership with the Radiology Engineering Group (REG) will cooridinate and facilitate data mangement activities across both ADDM and CADDRE grantee sites. MSU-DCC will take the lead role in cooridination of this project and will be responsible for central data collection, quality control, management, design and statistical analysis of the data. The REG will provide technical assistance in developing web-based data collection systems and provide training at various sites. During the first phase of this project a concise and coherent plan of action will be developed in consultation with the CDC staff. The Department of Epidemiology will provide expertise relevant to the methodological and analytical issues. Several consultants from Michigan Department of Community Health, Research Triangle Institute, and the University of North Carolina -Chapel Hill have agreed to to provide their expertise on various aspects of this project.